Archetype
Russia Latin Confederation |side2 = United States |side3 = PsiCorps |goal1 = Secure and evacuate the bodies of Chitzkoi and Volkov from the abandoned Tech Center |goal2 = Prevent the theft of classified military hardware |goal3 = Unknown |commanders1 = Unknown Soviet commander |commanders2 = Unknown Allied commander |commanders3 = Unknown |forces1 = * Boris * Morales |forces2 = * Basic Allied infantry * Snipers * Rangers * Pyros * Heavy Tanks * A Terror Drone prototype |forces3 = PsiCorps Troopers |casual1 = None |casual2 = Moderate |casual3 = Light |music = Sewers |design1 = Speeder |design2 = Cesare }} Operation: Archetype is a Soviet Covert Operations and the prequel campaign mission. Briefing Twenty years have passed since the Second Great War. In those twenty years, the Soviet Union, crippled and downtrodden, has slowly been making strides to bring itself back to the fold. We don't know how much longer it will take, but when it does we shall spark a great revolution across the globe. However, that time for that will come later, after we've rebuilt. And to do that, we need to take back technology we've lost. When the Allies emerged victorious, they stripped us of all our military assets and left us with just enough to defend our borders. Of those, we lost all our cybernetic research. We thought it would be lost to us forever, especially after Volkov went berserk and we were forced to destroy him, however we've discovered that the Allies have kept all our research in one of their bases in Eastern Ukraine. With tensions growing between the Soviet people and the Allied occupation forces, they appear to be preparing to leave the eastern territories and ship everything out of their bases. If this happens, we'll lose our chance to recover our tech, and who knows what the Allies could use it for. We'll be sending in two of our best soldiers: Boris and his protege, Morales. You will lead them on this operation, but we cannot afford to be detected, so it will be conducted in the dead of night. Be careful comrade, there's no telling what dangers could be lurking in the dark. Objective 1: Find and infiltrate the Soviet Tech Center. Objective 2: Get the acquired goods to the specified location. Events Finding the tech center Shortly after their deployment, Boris and Morales made quick work of enemy G.I.s and Rangers. Morales scouted ahead using the Guard Towers in the area while Boris was dealing with enemy Heavy Tanks and infantry, clearing the way for Morales. Since they don't know where the old technology center was, Boris and Morales could only walk around, killing the Attack Dogs that chased them, Rangers and Snipers while exploring the location of the Tech Center, with frequently hiding inside the Guard Towers to avoid the alert of a drone prototype that based on Chitzkoi's design, as the two heard of the warning. When arriving at the Tech Center, Boris and Morales found that it was heavily protected by old Flame Towers and Tesla Coils from several directions, though Morales made quick work of them by shooting the barrels that the towers were using as ammunition. Escaping with the "goods" After securing the area from all infantry and tanks surrounding it, Morales and Boris waited for the drone prototype to reach the center and then go the other way around. Morales entered the Tech Center and then got into the Kamaz truck containing the cybernetic bodies of Russia's previous heroes before driving out of the facility. At this time, the Allies deployed everywhere suddenly rioted, started to kill each other for unknown reasons, and caused most of the old defenses and the drone prototype to be destroyed. Despite this, the Allies would still fire at Boris, as well as Morales who drove the Kamaz. The Allies' large number of dogs began to be more sensitive to the two's actions, caused Morales' retreat work to complete in a close call. Boris followed ahead of the truck, securing the path to a safe area nearby and prevent it from being attacked from the turmoiling Allies. Shortly after the Kamaz truck made its escape, Boris secured the extraction point to make sure nobody would chase Morales, then followed the Kamaz, away from the Snipers' chasing. Aftermath Confused and troubled, the Allies did not know who was behind the heist, nor did they not know their motives, They only knew the revelation when the Euro Alliance base in Paris was destroyed by Volkov and Chitzkoi. Over the, said, course of ten years, the Allied Nations would lose contact with their intelligence network in Asia. Their troops would be pulled out of Russia entirely while the Soviet rearmament would be complete. Along with their asset, the newly created PsiCorps, they would show the Allies that they are not invincible and to show the world of the 'great revolution'. Difficulty changes Easy * The Allies will paradrop 4 patrol Sniper when Terror Drone prototype is destroyed. Normal * The Allies will paradrop 4 patrol Sniper when Terror Drone prototype is destroyed. Mental * The Allies will paradrop 3 patrol Sniper when Terror Drone prototype is destroyed, but will paradrop one to chase Boris and Morales. Trivia * The mission uses two unique music during gameplay: ** The first music is Sewers (Alternative link) (named Volkov Ambient in the game files) by Fr0zEnPh0eNiX, which is also used in Awake and Alive. ** The second music is To Kill (Alternative link) (named Volkov Ambient 2 in the game files) by ZDressed, which is also used in Brothers in Arms. * Oddly enough, there are grey-colored PsiCorps Troopers (which were only identified as Enemy Infantry) around the map. They are the cause of the commotion around the Allied base once Morales and Boris has completed the first objective. The troopers and their mind control victims will only attack Allied forces. * This is the only mission where Fog of War is enabled, which covers already explored areas with shroud after some time. zh:原型 Category:Campaign Category:Covert Operations Category:Soviet missions